Freaky Friday
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: Two guys, both live very differently. One is famous and popular, the other shy and clumsy. They both recieved a pendant and one made a wish that changed their lives forever. based on the movie Freaky Friday. Plz R


Freaky Friday

Disclaimer: JK owns everything and the story is based on the movie _Freaky Friday_

A/N: This is the story of about two boys switching bodies. They have until sun down on Friday to switch back or they could never return to their original body. 

The two boys are completely different. The first boy is smart, cool, popular while the second boy is forgetful, nervous and shy.

In this chapter you will be shown glimpses of their lives from Monday till they get up on Friday. The two boys are Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

~* Monday *~

"Hey Harry wait a minute," said Hermione.

"Waz up Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I just got permission from Professor Dumbledore that I can through a carnival on school grounds on Saturday, do you want to help?" asked Hermione.

"Sure."

"Great, you can help me pick out the rides/games, and help Lavender with the banners/posters. Bye Harry." Hermione then walked off.

Harry began to walk to the library when Fred and George stopped him.

"Hey Harry, are you up for some fun tonight?" asked George.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Later tonight the boys and I are going to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room and turn everything that is Green and Silver into Scarlet and Gold," said Fred

"It's for the match that we have against them on Friday," said George. "So are ya in?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Harry.

"Great. Meet us in the Common Room around 11:30 and . . ." Fred looked around. " . . . bring the map." They walked off and began their planning.

Harry finally made it into the library and he found a place to do him homework. But before he could do anything Cho came and took a set across from him.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Cho."

"I'm having a party on Wednesday and I'm wondering if you would like to come." 

"You can count me in," said Harry.

"Great."

~*~*~~*~*

"No, no, no. Mr. Longbottom don't you know how do read the directions?" asked Snape.

Neville slowly nodded his head.

"Then can you tell me why your concoction is pink when it's suppose to be a silver?" asked Snape.

"I don't know Sir," said Neville.

"You don't know? Then you'll stay here until it is correct . . ."

"But Professor Snape it's almost lunch," said Neville.

"Too bad. And for talking out of tern 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will write a 12inch essay on chapter 10 in your textbook. I will want that on my desk first thing tomorrow," said Snape.

"Yes Sir," said Neville.

Snape cleared Neville's caldron and he began to do it all over.

~* An Hour Later *~

Neville's caldron burst into flames and smoke filled the room.

"Mr. Longbottom * cough * what do you stick in you caldron?" asked Snape.

"Everything that is on my desk," replied Neville.

Snape saw a vile that shouldn't have been there.

"No wonder your caldron burst into flames, you pour dragon's blood. Ugh." He gave Neville a new caldron and Neville was back to work.

It took Neville for what seemed to before ever but he finally finished it and it was already dinnertime.

"Well done now be gone with you and don't forget your essay," said Snape.

Neville quickly grabbed his stuff and headed off.

~* Tuesday *~

"Okay men what games/rides should we have and the carnival?" asked Hermione.

"Bumper Brooms and spinning caldrons were my favorite when I was little," said Ron.

"That's great what else," said Hermione as she was righting it down.

"Trying to knock down some butterbeer," said Ron.

"A dunk tank."

"A merry-go-round."

Just then Hedwig came. He got two letters.

_Harry-_

I need you at the pitch. We need to practice as much as we can and don't worry I've talked to your teachers and you are excused from class and you won't need to do your homework. So why are you still reading this note, you should be heading towards the pitch.

-Wood

Harry-

Lavender here I won't be meeting you in the Common Room tonight, I have other plans so maybe we can get together on Friday and start arranging where to put the posters/banners. But for now you could start making some on your own.

-Lav

"Well I have to be going the pitch awaits for," said Harry.

"See ya later Harry," said Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Great Hall)

Neville slowly filled his plate with chicken legs. Taking a bite he turned to look at Ginny.

"Hey man," said Seamus. "You who, earth to Neville."

"Wh . . .yeah," said Neville.

"Come on, you've been drooling all over her since she came to school," Seamus.

"I-I know," said Neville.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?" suggest Dean.

"No, I can't. I'll just mess up," said Neville.

"No you won't. Just get up, walk to her and talk," said Dean.

Neville took a deep breath got up and began to walk. He turned his head to his friend but before he could turn his head back he bumped into a first year with a goblet of pumpkin juice. The juice went all over his pants.

"I'm so sorry."

Neville started to blush.

"Look everyone Longbottom wet his pants," shouted Malfoy.

Everyone looked at Neville and they all began to laugh. Neville looked at Ginny and he could feel his face turning red so he turned around and ran out of the Great Hall.

~* Wednesday *~

Ron and Harry sat by the fireplace in their common room playing wizard chess.

"'Oy Harry you better get going if you want to go to Cho's party," said Fred.

Harry dropped his knight and ran up to his room. 

"So . . . who's all going?" asked Ron.

"In other words, can you come," said Fred. "The answer is no. Only the popular students are invited."

"Sorry Ronny but maybe in a couple of years you'll be invited to a party," said George. He then looked at Fred and they both shouted at Ron, "Not." And then they started to laugh.

Harry just then came running down and he left with the twins and Lee.

~* The Party *~

"Hey everyone, the drinks are here," said Terry.

Harry quickly grabbed a drink.

"Hi Harry," giggled Padma.

"Hi."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They began to dance but not for, Cho came and pushed Padma away.

"You mind if I cut in?" she asked.

"Not at all."

~*~*~*~*~*

(Common Room.)

"Hey Ron can I borrow your rat for a moment?" asked Neville.

"What for?" asked Ron.

"I'm doing a multiplying charm and I need an animal. I would use Trevor but I can't seem to find him," said Neville. "So please, can I use your rat?"

"Oh alright but you better not mess up," said Ron.

Neville sat Scabbers on the table.

"_Duplicano," _said Neville.

A yellow light came out of his wand and onto Scabbers and then there were two of him on the table.

"I-I did it," said Neville.

"Way to go Nev, you didn't screw up," said Ron.

"Uh I wouldn't say that," said Hermione.

Ron and Neville looked at the rat and saw two more of him.

"Oh no, what's the counter curse," said Neville. "_Comcido."_

Food appeared and the rats attacked it.

"Oh what to do," said Neville.

"Neville you were close it's . . ." but Hermione was cut off when the portrait door opened and Lavender and Parvarti came in. They screamed when they saw all of the rats moving around,

"What happened here?" asked Lavender.

"I was . . ." Neville tried to speak.

"Neville can't you do anything right?" said Lavender.

She a Parvarti headed to their rooms. When the door slammed Neville, Ron and Hermione heard Lavender and Parvarti scream.

"Neville you better fix this," screamed Lavender.

"Only if I can," he said.

Too depressed he was he left the rats and went to his room.

"Neville was closed in saying the spell," said Hermione. "It's Comcedo."

So Hermione and Ron stayed and restored Scabbers to his original self.

~* Thursday *~

(Detention)

"Ah, Mr. Potter Mr. Longbottom I know what you could do for me," said Professor Sprout.

The two of them followed her into green house four.

"Now I would like you to water the plants and prune them in this green house and in green house six," said Professor Sprout and then she left them alone.

Harry and Neville each grabbed some cutters and a watering can.

"So Nev what did you do to get yourself into detention?" asked Harry.

"Professor Binns caught me sleeping in class for the fifth time," said Neville. " What about you?"

"I yelled at Snape."

"Hey Harry," said a voice.

They looked around and saw Fred and George coming

"What do you guys want?" asked Harry.

"We're getting you out," said Fred. "And then were going over to the Three Broomsticks."

"Everyone is there and then after dinner we're having another party," said George. "So are you coming or are you going to stay here with the plants?"

"I'm coming," said Harry as he dropped everything. "Bye Neville."

Neville looked back and sighed, then went back to work.

When he was done with his detention he headed back to the school. In the common room Neville sat on the couch.

"I wish I was like Harry, everyone would like me and would to do things with me," he said.

"Hey Neville," said Seamus.

Neville looked up and saw Seamus and Dean.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" asked Dean.

"I'm fine."

"Okay then but by the way a house elf came here early looking for you and he left this for you," said Dean. He gave Neville a box and he and Seamus left.

Neville opened the box and in it was a green pendant that was on a golden chain. On the pendent had funny Japanese characters all around it. Neville put the necklace on, he was going to through the box away but a note fell out and it read:

_Neville-_

Wear the pendent and make a wish. It will come true.

-Anonymous

~*~*~*~*~*

(The Party)

"Hey Harry, are you having a great time?" asked Cho.

"Yeah, I always do," said Harry. " I wish that life was like this always.

"Harry!" said Fred.

"I'm over here."

"You've got something," Fred said and he handed a package to him.

"Who is it from?" asked Harry.

"Don't really know. I just found it on the table and I saw it had you name on it," said Fred.

Harry opened the package and saw a green pendant with Japanese characters on a golden chain.

~*~*~*~*~*

(Common Room)

"Man I am tired," said Harry.

"Partied too much?" asked Ron.

"Never," said Harry. He took off his shirt and everyone saw he had a necklace on.

"Nice piece of jewelry," said Ron. "Who gave it to you?"

"Don't really know," said Harry. "Well good night." Then he turned the lights off.

Down in the common room Neville was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. While sitting there he watched the flames slowly dying out. As the flames reflected in his eyes he grabbed a hold of the pendant and began to rub it.

_"Make a wish, it will come true."_

"The only one wish would be to be popular---- to be Harry Potter," said Neville.

He then got up and walked up to the boy's dormitory. He changed into his nightclothes and then crawled into bed. As everyone was sleeping there was a green glow in the room and it was coming from Neville and Harry's pendants.

~* Friday *~

Harry was tossing and turning in bed and then he opened his eyes. He was sweating all over his body.

"Ron, you won't believe the dream that I just had," said Harry.

He reached over to the nightstand to grab his glasses but his glasses weren't there and then he notice that his vision was perfect. He sat up in bed and looked around, he notice that he wasn't in his bed so he got up and began to go to his bed. But when he got there he saw that a boy was in his bed sleeping. So he began to wake him up.

"Get up and get out of my bed," said Harry.

"But I am in my bed," said the boy.

"No you're not."

The boy turned to look at Harry and when their eyes met they were terrified.

"Who . . . who are you and what are you doing looking like me?" asked the boy.

"You're the one impersonating me," said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Nev, what are you doing looking like me?" asked Harry.

"What? Don't you mean why do you look like me?" asked Neville.

They both looked confused so they went over to the mirror that was by the door. When they saw their reflection they screamed.

"AaaaaaaHhhhhhhhh. I'm in your BODY!" 


End file.
